


Crescendo

by Unravel27



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Choir AU, Choir nerds, Dipper and Mabel know whats going on here, Dipper is confident, Dorks in Love, Everyone is adorable, Falling In Love, High School, M/M, Wirt is a shy nerd, Wirt is adorable, Wirt is new to choir, choir jokes, formal speaking!Wirt, teen! pines twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unravel27/pseuds/Unravel27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked at Wirt, and meet his eyes. Wirt was surprised to see such a warm mocha eye colour the male twin had and blinked, mystified a bit. The male twin continued to stare at him, and vice versa. In the background, Wirt head something about Maple, senior, the sopranos, and a pig. The brunette winked at Wirt, causing his cheeks to burn and he watched as a smile graced those pink lips. </p>
<p>In which, Wirt is new to choir and is about to experience one hell of a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unison

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if there are any grammatical errors. It's three in the morning and I'm too tired to function properly. Un-beta'd and all that jazz.

Wirt shifted in his chair as his waited for the teacher to come in. He kept looking down at his black binder every once in a while, his excitement erupting in his chest every couple of seconds. It was the start of a new school year, and Wirt was finally a junior in high school; which meant no more petty underclassmen drama, and more prepping to take the SATs and ACTs. For Wirt, it also meant more time in his AP courses and his advance music classes. He was going to have to buckle down. Especially now, since he was the new Secretary of the Music club and a full fledged member of his high school’s Varsity choir.

Wirt’s head shot up from his binder as his choir teacher walked in the door. She smiled at everyone and laughed as a group of students began to hoot and holler compliments at her. She waved them to sit back down, and went to the piano in the middle of the room and sat in the chair.

“Hello everyone, I hope you had a great summer!” She chirped. “Now, most of you know who I am, but for those who are new to our program, I am Miss Gray.”

Miss Gray was a whimsical blonde woman Wirt had meet one day while he was in the band hall the year before. Due to all of the practice rooms being filled at that time, he went to Miss Gray to use one of the choir hall’s Practice rooms. She was nice and lent him one of the rooms. Whilst Wirt was practicing, he couldn’t find a note and began singing his piece aloud, not realizing Miss Gray had come to check on him. When he stopped, successfully finding the note, Miss Gray practically tackled him and begged him to join the Varsity choir. Apparently, Wirt had perfect pitch and was a tenor.

Thus what leads us to now: Wirt sitting awkwardly in his new class and Miss Gray looking at him every once and a while with a pleased (read: smug) smile on her face.

“Alrighty then kiddies! Since it’s our first day and there are some new faces, I think we should introduce ourselves to everyone.” A few people groaned at the suggestion. “Hey, shut it! We did this last year and the year before, get used to it.”

Everybody got out of their chairs and went towards the middle of the class room, the made a circle per Miss Gray’s instructions. She explained that they were a say their name, grade year, vocal part and an interesting fact about themselves.

A dark skinned girl went first. “Hi! My name is Scarlet. I’m a junior, an Alto and…interesting fact: Halloween happens to be one of my favorite holidays.”

“I’m Dalton,” a black hair guy went next. “I’m a sophomore, a Bass and…uhhh…I own all the Harry Potter books?” 

This went on and as it progressed further to Wirt, his nerves starts act up again. He started getting really anxious and went over in his head what to say. He wondered if he should be casual like the rest of his class mates or just be himself. His stomach churned nervously. Gods, why did he purposely make himself last?

He focused back and swallowed harshly as the girl next to him started talking about herself. When she finished the whole class looked at him and clenched his fist in the pickets of his jacket. However, before he could say anything the doors banged open and two blurs ran into the room. The class stared at them in bewilderment. Miss Gray, on the other hand, crossed her arms and frowned at the twosome.

“Pines twins, why are you two fifteen minutes late?” Miss Gray asked. One of the twins, the female who was just as much out of breath as her male companion, beamed at their choir teacher and laughed.

“Haha, well Miss G, let’s just say that Dipper was being difficult.” The girl said.

 “No, more like my advisor was being difficult.” The male twin said, glaring at his twin.

“Oh come on Dipper!” The girl twin whined. “You’re just mad they told you that you can’t take anymore college level course and gave you an off period.”

“If I wanted an off period, I would have asked for one, Mabel.”

Miss Gray shook her head. “Alright guys, enough. Just don’t come to class late again, you hear?”

“Yes Miss Gray.” The twins said in unison.

“Alrighty then. Okay, twins, we’re introducing ourselves and if I remember, we just heard Amber, right?” Miss Gray said. The class gave noise of confirmation. “M’kay, to that would mean it’s your turn.” She looked at Wirt with a large smile on her face. The nerves of butterflies entered his stomach again.

“M-my name is Wirt, I’m a junior, a tenor and-and,” Wirt stuttered, looking anywhere but the faces of his classmates. “An interesting fact about me is…that it…umm…I write poetry.”

The class erupted into greeting both of the crescendo and decrescendo dynamic. Wirt felt heat surface on his face, and he looked to Miss Gray who, you guessed it, had a smile on her face. The twins, as Miss Gray called them, walked over to her and stood on the other side of the woman. Wirt studied them. The girl twin had long brunette hair that fell like a waterfall to her waist, it was skillfully tied up in a braid that hung over her shoulder; she wore a bright, neon pink sweater with cat on it, and some legging with some black flats.

The male twin had the same colour hair as his sister, although darker towards the roots of his hair; he wore a plaid long sleeved shirt that accented his bodily features, skinny jeans that just seemed to hug his leg muscle in all the right places and a blue beanie that matched his shirt. He too seemed to be scanning the crowd in front of him, accessing them with his eyes. He looked at Wirt, and meet his eyes. Wirt was surprised to see such a warm mocha eye colour the male twin had and blinked, mystified a bit. The male twin continued to stare at him, and vice versa. In the background, Wirt head something about Maple, senior, the sopranos, and a pig. The male twin winked at Wirt, causing his cheeks to burn and he watched as a smile graced those pink lips.

“My name is Dipper,” The handsome twin said. “I’m a senior, I’m a baritone-” He paused momentarily, looking at Wirt directly in the eyes. “And I’m _really_ good at solving mysteries.”

Wirt bit his lip, wondering what in the hell Dipper had meant by that. Miss Gray dismissed them to their seats and began handing out the syllabus. Wirt sat with the tenors and could practically feel Dipper watching him. Wirt honestly couldn’t tell the future but one thing was for sure:

This was going to be one hell of a year.


	2. Pianissimo (PP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper looked over at Wirt. “Don’t just sit there, man. Come over and look at the music.” He said, eyebrow raised, and that annoyingly handsome smile on his face. Wirt hesitated for a millisecond, and then scooted his chair closer to Dipper, his hand gripping the other edge of the pages. 
> 
> (This chapter specifically showcases Semi(?)-formal speaking!Wirt)
> 
> Also, character might be slightly OOC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm kinda spoiling you guys. It's only been a day and here's an update! As going to be the per usual, there may be some grammatical errors that I'm too lazy to fix right now. I apologize for that. Un-beta'd and all that jazz.

It had been a week and already Wirt was swamped with homework. His AP English class assigned a six page essay over poet Emily Dickinson and was expected to be due that Friday; Physics wanted pages 10 – 15 questions done by Wednesday, European History had already assigned a project which was due in the next month and on top of everything else, Miss Gray had announced that the Varsity choir members were required to enter for all-state choir.  

Wirt really had no idea what all-state was in the choir universe. In band, all-state meant a giant competition state wide to see who the best band in the state. Wirt could only assume it was the same thing for all-state choir.

Wirt sighed and flipped to the next page of his book, eyes gliding over the words. He was sitting in the outside area of the cafeteria sitting at one of the many tables by himself. He always sat there. If there was an assigned seat for where to sit during lunch, his seat was at the table right under the large oak tree that had been cracking the concrete for years. Usually Wirt wasn’t alone though. His best friend, and really his only friend, Sara usually joined him when her club meeting was over. Wirt had meet Sara during marching band the summer before freshman year, and had been smitten with her at first. He spent almost every moment he could with her and even wrote poetry about her. Sara found a piece he had written for her and she gently turned him down. He was heartbroken for a while.

He laughs at it now though. 

After some…awkward events with another male, Wirt began to find men more attractive than he originally thought. It was overwhelming but as the years passed, Wirt was become more comfortable with his attractions. Bisexual, Sara had called him once; he denied it and said he really didn’t care who he loved, as long as they loved him back.

Anyways, back to Wirt and him waiting for Sara.

“Hey Wirt!”

Wirt looked up from his book and smiled at the dark skinned girl walking towards the lunch table. Speak of the devil and he (well, she in this case) shall appear.

“Hello Sara, how are you today? Wirt said. He closed his book and placed it by his untouched lunch tray.

Sara sat down at the table and began giggled behind her hand. “Wirt, you’re doing it again.”

“I don’t understand.” Wirt frowned and tilted his head. “What am I, and I quote, ‘doing again’?”

“Oh my god, Wirt,” she said, breathless with giggles. “You’re talking like some fancy-pants guy from olden times.”

Embarrassment drew itself on Wirt’s face, and the poet blushed a soft pink. He rubbed his cheeks, praying for the heat to go away and for Sara to stop laughing. He really couldn’t help the way he talked sometimes. He spent a week with his grandmother, watching old timey movies, and that was when his speech started to alter. He was only five at the time, you couldn’t blame him.

“Oh my, I apologize—I-I mean,” he cleared his throat. “Sorry about that.”

Sara scooted next to Wirt and threw an arm over his shoulder. “Aww man, don’t worry about it.”

Wirt looked at her confused. “Then why did you call out how I speak if there was no problem with it in the first place, Sara?”

“Because Wirt, when you speak like some gentleman from the 1800s, it drives women crazy, because it’s attractive and shiz. And as one of your best friends—”

“My only friend.” Wirt interrupted.

“As I was saying,” she gave a pointed glare at Wirt. “As your best friend, it’s my job to keep hungry, preying women away from my baby gay. It’s in the girl code.”

Wirt groaned and rolled his eyes. “For the last time, I am not nor will I ever be this…baby gay you speak so fondly about. Just because I happen to like men a bit more then woman doesn’t make me gay, I’m just Wirt: A simple man with a preference like every other person on this planet.” Wirt said, a frown decorating his pale face and his arms crossed defiantly.

Sara blinked and frowned as well. She ran a hand through his course black and hair sighed. “I’m sorry if I offend you, Wirt.” She said and leaned her head on his shoulder. Wirt huffed lightly and patted her head gently, murmuring that he accepted her apology and not to stifle him like that again. Sara nodded and sat back up, looking at the untouched tray in front of her best friend.

“You gonna eat that?” she asked.

“No, go ahead.” Wirt said.

“Thanks, man.”

“It’s of no trouble.”

A snort. “Haha, you still talk like an old man.”

“Oh stuff it, will you?”

 

* * *

 

“Alrighty class, today we’re going to be focusing on our regional pieces!” Miss gray exclaimed, a huge smile on her face. She went around the class, passing small packets of music to each section of the choir. Wirt thanks the classmate besides him as he handed him the packet of music, taking the sheets of music he needed, and passed the stack to the next person. As the stacks of paper continued on, Wirt took a moment to view over the music, and sucked in a sharp breath.

Melisma.

Multiple, complete pages of melismas everywhere in the piece, and they were expected to sing it. This was something that flutes or violins play, not people singing! Was Miss Gray trying to kill them or something? Was this seriously for all-state choir?

“Ah, were singing Mozart.” The male twin (Dipper, his mind supplied) said, looking over Wirt’s shoulder. Wirt jumped and turned his head, eyes meeting mocha coloured ones.

“Uhh…Hello.” Wirt said, staring at the senior. Dipper leaned closer, a smile on his lips, but his eyes focused on the thick sheet of music in Wirt’s pale hands. As quick as lightning, the sheet of music was out of his hands and in Dipper’s, yet before he could complain, Dipper sat in the vacant seat next to him and leaned towards Wirt. The Poet blinked surprised at the sudden movement.

Dipper looked over at Wirt. “Don’t just sit there, man. Come over and look at the music.” He said, eyebrow raised, and that annoyingly handsome smile on his face. Wirt hesitated for a millisecond, and then scooted his chair closer to Dipper, his hand gripping the other edge of the pages.

“I have a question.” Wirt said, his voice low as Miss Gray began to talk about the piece.

“Yeah?” Dipper murmured. Miss Gray went towards the computer in the room, and pulled up Youtube on the projector. She then went to the front and went to the sound board, putting on all the stereos. Wirt watched this, and looked back at Dipper who was still awaiting his question. 

“Why did you want to acquire my music?” Wirt blurted out to the senior. “Whilst I have no qualms about us sharing, why not get your own?”

“There were no more.” Dipper simply replied.

“No more?”

“Yeah, there was no more sheet music. Miss Gray told me just to share with someone and I thought, why not share with the cute new kid?” Dipper said, winking and smiling flirtatiously.

“O-oh my…” Wirt stammered, and looked down at his lap. He heard the senior chuckle lightly and felt a hand settle onto his shoulder, he gazed up.

“Ah, I mean, shit man, sorry.” Dipper said, laughter in his eyes. His cheeks were a soft pink, a very pretty baby pink, it made Wirt blush. “Was that too much? I didn’t mean to come on so strong.”

“S-so you were-?”

“Flirting?” Dipper answered for him. “Yeah. Is that cool?”

Wirt opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Miss Gray.

“Alright, shut up everyone and listen.” She demanded. The chitter chatter of the class room ceased immediately, and Miss Gray smiled again. She played the video and Wirt was mystified by the utter brilliance of the song. He tapped out the tempo on his foot and read the score along with the music in the background. When the song finished, Miss Gray went to the piano and they (the class) began to work on the piece for the rest of the period.  

Wirt didn’t get to talk to Dipper for the rest of the period and when he tried to talk to him after class, he was gone. 

 

* * *

 

 

Dipper felt like banging his head against a wall. He attempted to flirt with the new kid, Wirt, and Miss Gray just had to interrupt. It was hard enough to even talk to someone that cute, let alone try to hold a conversation while flirting with them.  What really sucked even more was that he really wanted to talk to Wirt after class but couldn’t because he had to run to his next period. He seriously cursed whoever made the stupid decision to put the math building halfway across campus from the fine art hallways. At the end of the school day, Dipper had seen neither hind nor hair of the cute junior.

“How’d it go, bro-bro?” Mabel asked as he sat down in the desk next to her. They were in Economics, and it was Dipper’s last class of the day, their teacher had yet to come into class.

“You seen it.” Dipper replied, his head resting against the hard wood of the desk. He felt Mabel shove his shoulder lightly, and he glared as he looked back up to his twin sister.

“You know I couldn’t hear you two talking, Dipper.” Mabel said.

Dipper rolled his eyes, and began playing with the strings on his jacket. “Well, I did talk to him—”

“I knew it!”

“Anyways,” Dipper tied the strings together and untied them. “I did talk to him for a bit but we were interrupted by Miss Gray and her obnoxiously loud demands.”

Mabel whined in disappointment, and slid in her seat further. “Seriously, that’s it? No romantic gestures, no falling into each others arms or anything?” she questioned, her brown eyes large in hope and anticipation. Dipper shook his head negatively, and watched as his sister lamented about his hopelessly romantic situation and what he should do next.

“Bring him roses!” she suggested.

“No.” He said.

“Give him chocolate!”

“How about a no.”

“Sing to him!”

“Ah, no…”

“Dipper, work with me here!

“Mabel, seriously, just let it go.” Dipper groaned. “Despite how today went, I think I can at least ask him out on a date by myself, Mabes.”

There was silence between them. Their Economics teacher walked in and started writing on the board, and setting up the power point. Dipper and Mabel went into their backpacks and pulled out their utensils for class.

Dipper began writing everything on the board. “I’ll ask him out, you know, eventually.” He muttered.

Mabel’s head snapped to him. “Dipper!”

“Miss Pines, I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t yell at your brother during class.” The teacher glared.

Mabel smiled sheepishly. “Sorry professor.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, there it is! I hope you liked it. Now onto the next upcoming chapter....


	3. Piano (P)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He sat down next to Dipper, who looked at him questioningly. He smiled tentatively at the senior and turned his attention back to Miss Gray and her chaos."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM ALIVE!!! 
> 
> OKAY! So due to the demand of my very good friend Domi, I have updated and omg, it's been months! And sorry for taking a long time to update this fic. Hamilton and Voltron are taking over my life right now, and it's wonderful. 
> 
> (((Sorry for any grammatical errors!))) 
> 
> Anyways, onto the new chapter.

When Dipper woke up that morning, he was disgruntled. He was having a wonderful dream about Wirt and his utter cuteness, when his alarm, aka Mabel, started screeching. He wasn't alarmed when he heard Mabel scream, she did that almost on a daily. When Mabel screamed this early in the morning, it was usually because Waddles had done something insanely cute and she wanted everyone to see the cuteness that was Waddles. Dipper couldn't lie: Waddles was cute. 

"But Wirt is definitely cuter," Dipper mumbled to himself. He rolled over in his bed and set his feet on the floor, looking at his alarm clock in disdain. The red numbers just winked back at him. Groaning, Dipper got himself ready for the day, and went downstairs to the living room where is dear twin sister sat with her pet pig. Mabel looked up when Dipper walked in the room, and held out her arms, showing off Waddles.

"Dipper! I'm so glad you're awake," Mabel beamed, and she pulled out her phone. "You have to see these pictures I took of Waddles."

"Maybe later, Mabes. Now what did you want for breakfast?" Dipper asked as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Waffles!" Mabel sung.

Dipper fondly rolled his eyes, and went to the refrigerator, pulling out a box of waffles. He put them in the toaster, and pulled his phone out, checking his social media accounts. Eight new notifications on Facebook, a Snapchat from Pacifica, and three new Tumblr followers. He opened the snap first, knowing Pacifica would throw a literal cow if he didn't respond to her. It was a video of some girl who was giggling, reading a book, and the caption said: Why can't I buy her? She's so cute and would look great with me.

Dipper rolled his eyes, and messaged her.

 

 **Dip-n-Chips** : Pacifica, you can't buy people. That's illegal.  

 **PacificaOcean** : Wow I sent you that snap at like 4 yesterday and who cares? I have money

 **Dip-n-Chips** : What have I told you about using your money to bribe people?

 **PacificaOcean** : ....

 **PacificaOcean** : .......

 **PacificaOcean** : ........it always works?

 **Dip-n-Chips** : omfg pacifica

 **PacificaOcean** : Alright, Alright! You said "bribing people with money to be your friend is going to get you nowhere. All your friends will be people just using you FOR your money, and what kind of friendship is that? Wait, let me answer that for you. It's not a friendship, Pacifica. Its almost like a sugar daddy situation except that you'll be the daddy, and your 'new friends' would be the sugar babies. Like, isn't that a weird situation to put yourself in? Sugar momma Pacifica they'll call you. Omg, I'll be friends with a sugar momma! What has my life come to???" 

 **Dip-n-Chips** : Did you just seriously copy and paste my text?

 **PacificaOcean** : wtf? Wat else was I supposed to do? Paraphrase or whatever?

 **Dip-n-Chips** : ....good point.

 **Dip-n-Dots** : Anyways, who was the girl?

 **PacficaOcean** : Urgh, she's this bookworm in my choir who is literally an angel. And did i mention she has these eyes

 **Dip-n-Chips** : She has eyes? Lol, I have eyes too.

 **PacificaOcean** : Dipper seriously! I thought I was perfect, cause I am, but she's just.....ahhhh

 **Dip-n-Chips** : So like me with Wirt...

 **PacificaOcean** : Exactly! Wait who's Wirt?

 **Dip-n-Chips** : NO ONE MABEL WANTS WAFFLES TALK TO U LATER BYE

 **PacificaOcean** : DIPPER!!!

 

"Who were you texting?" Mabel asked as he pulled the already toasted waffles from the toaster and put them on her plate.

"It was Pacifica," Dipper said, getting his own plate of waffles. "She was freaking out over this girl in her choir, and how she thought the girl was perfect just like her." 

"Awww, how cute," Mabel squealed. She drowned her waffles in syrup, and took a big bit of her food, scarfing it down. Dipper followed her example but at a slower pace. They ate in peaceful silence, with only the TV playing in the background, and Waddles snorting every so often. Their parent's soon came down and the family got ready for the morning. 

 

* * *

 

Wirt never really saw himself as a Casanova or anything even remotely close to someone who was good a flirting. So when handsome guy Dipper Pines flirted with him, his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. It had only been a month. A MONTH, since school had started and he started falling for Dipper Pines. I guess you could say he was _pining_ for a Pines? 

Wirt sighed to his self at his pun; he blamed Greg. Greg always loved a good pun, and he had somehow convinced Wirt to join. Now his days at home were spent in pun wars with his little brother. Not that he minded, Wirt always loved a good pun.

Wirt walked into the choir room with a smile, but it was soon erased as Miss Gray grabbed him, and brought him to her office. She shut the door, and let him go, as she sat at her desk. Wirt stood there awkwardly, shifting his feet every so often. He watched Miss Gray shuffle through some papers, and jumped when she let out a happy cackle. She looked at him with gleaming eyes, and stood up. She held out the papers to him, and he looked at them confused.

"W-What are these, ma'am?" Wirt asked as he took the packet.

"These," Miss Gray tapped the papers. "are official papers to become the secretary for the choir student council." 

Wirt blinked owlishly at the papers, and looked back up at Miss gray, his mouth agape. "Miss Gray, I'm already the secretary of the Music club. I couldn't possibly take this offer."

"Don't worry about it Wirt, I talked to Mr Braninski, and he was totally cool letting you be Choir secretary," Miss Gray said with a smile.

"What does this mean for my job as Music club secretary? Is that null now?" Wirt questioned, his gaze switching between his teacher and the packet in his hands.

"In a manner of speaking, yeah."

"Don't I get a saying in this?"

"No, not really." Miss Gray shrugged carelessly. 

"Oh cheese and crackers," Wirt cursed.

"Wirt, listen," Miss Gray placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I know you don't really like this but Mr Braninski and I thought it would be better for you to be secretary for the choir rather than the Music Club. You can ask Mr Braninski if you want, but he said he knew choir was taking up a lot of your time after school and he didn't want Music club burdening you."

"Music club wasn't a burden,"

"But it gave you a lot of unnecessary work, didn't it?"

Wirt kept his mouth close, and Miss Gray sighed. Wirt knew he was being stubborn about this but, he really did like being secretary for the Music club. It was something he was already comfortable with, especially when he became the unofficial secretary for music club the year before. Mr Braninski was relieved when he stepped up as the unofficial secretary, as did the rest of the club. To give it up was hard, but Braninski had already okayed his position to be choir secretary instead of the Music clubs. He let sigh escape his lips. He really didn't have a say in the matter, and if he was being honest, trying to mix after school choir practice and Music club was a nightmare.

"Okay, Miss Gray," Wirt spoke softly. "I'll be the Choir student council secretary."

Miss Gray let out a happy squeal and then proceeded to tell Wirt all about his responsibilities. It was technically all the things he did as Music club secretary; File music into with the proper composer, come to all student council meeting, blah, blah, blah. You get the picture. The only difference was that Wirt was required to practically double as VP #2 for the president along with the vice president. They sat there talking about his new role, when Miss Gray looked at her watched and let out a dramatic gasp.

"Holy hoogaly moogaly! Class has been in session for fifteen minutes!" Miss Gray stood from her chair and ran into the choir room where she demanded order in the class. Wirt stared after her before gathering up his things, and going into the class room himself. He went to the back of the room, and put his bag in an open cubby, then went to the raisers. He sat down next to Dipper, who looked at him questioningly. He smiled tentatively at the senior and turned his attention back to Miss Gray and her chaos.

Wirt swore he saw Dipper flush before he looked away, but that was probably his imagination.

 

* * *

 

 

When Wirt made his way to the choir room after school, he was properly nervous. He was declared the new secretary, and was about to meet the other members of the council. He swallowed thickly as he made his way into the fine arts hallway. He waved at Sara as she made her way to orchestra practice, and then opened the thick doors of the choir hall. It was buzzing with students who were just chatting, some singing Broadway musicals, and others singing the regional music for the heck of it. Wirt smiled at the comforting commotion and quickly made his way to the choir room where he and the other choir student council members were to meet. 

He was almost to the door when handsome guy Dipper popped out of the choir room, and started looking around. His gaze stopped on Wirt and he gave him this smile that send butterflies scattering in Wirt's stomach. It took all of Wirt's will power not to turn the color of a beet root, instead he smiled back at Dipper.

"Hey, Wirt," Dipper said as he came closer to him. "just the cute guy I was looking for."

Oh heck, there goes holding back his blush. Wirt rubbed at his pink cheeks in hope to wipe off the color. "You were looking for me?"

"Yeah, we can't start this meeting with out our newest member, right?"

"Right."

They walked side by side, Wirt glancing up at Dipper every once and a while, trying to grasp that Dipper was smiling next to him. The guy he was developing a hardcore crush on was walking next to him and smiling. He wondered what Dipper was doing, going to the Choir Student Council meeting and all. Dipper could be part of the student council or just being Miss Gray's assistant since they seemed close.

"Wait Dipper, you said that you guys can't start the meeting without me," Wirt spoke up. Dipper paused in opening the choir room door, and looked back at Wirt with raised eyebrows.

"She didn't tell you?" Dipper said.

"Tell me what?"

 "Well, new Choir Secretary, let me be the first to welcome you to the Choir Student Council," Dipper let loose a small laugh as he opened the door. "I look forward to our partnership." 

"Our partnership?"

"As your Choir student council president." 

'What?" Wirt squeaked as Dipper giggled.

"Yep," Dipper winked at him. "Welcome to the crew."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So small Pinescone interaction in this chapter, and the chapter is short. Sorry! I got tired and I was running out of motivation to keep writing. I really want an apple rn. 
> 
> Anyways, 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was something I just cooked up today. It's not a lot but I hope I will be able to write more so that it will be longer. Anyways, I hope you liked it.


End file.
